User talk:Imanie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ringer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the She's Ruining Everything page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:11, September 22, 2011 Plot Summaries Thanks for the info. I'll get to fixing the summaries when I've got some time to review the episode. :) SuperRina 05:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Summaries Thank you! I'm willing to wait rather than have that old plot summary. I'll just do the tweaking :) Thanks for helping :D "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 22:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Aisha I saw the message that you left on OJOLanet's talk page about Aisha, and I found out who the actress is: Meagan Tandy. I haven't found anything about her being on 'Ringer' but I don't want to delete it just in case OJOLanet actually has a reliable source. "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 03:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) 'The Poor Kids Do It Everyday' Plot Summary Thanks for the summary on 'The Poor Kids Do It Everyday'! I saw on the top that you were going to finish it soon, do you want me to just edit and finish it for you? Whether you need me to do it or not, it would be ok :D "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 00:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay hahaha.. I just wanted to make sure since it would really be horrible if we edited it at the same time and neither of us can save our summaries if we worked hard on it... plus it'd be frustrating XD So I just wanted to make sure X) "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 01:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style I'm sorry if I sound stupid for asking this but what does the 'Manual of Style' mean? I didn't really get your explanation of purpose... again, I'm really sorry for asking if this is a really obvious thing. I just didn't get it. Thank you :D "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 00:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait... I just got it. I went to one of the category pages and I found what it meant! =D Thank you! It sounds handy! "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 00:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Rights and About the Templates I have given you Admin because you are one of the few who are really active. You can also change the templates if you want. Thanks for your help with the wiki. i really appreciate it I work like every Tuesday so i really need to catch up on Ringer. Sheckdiesel13 18:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! =D Weeeeeee!! You got Admin! I haven't been able to get on as often lately, so I'm glad sheckdiesel13 also made you Admin :D Sorry that I haven't been active... everything is being thrown at me at once lately! "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 01:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Appearances Dang... you seem to be a real pro at the technicalities! Again, thanks for your explanations :D "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 03:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Missing info/Cleaning up Hey! :) Some of the character pages in the wiki aren't up to date like the part about which episodes each character has been in. Also some episode summaries aren't up yet. I understand that people are always busy, so the fact that some things aren't polished yet is understandable :D I'm going to be watching reruns of the latest episodes and start writing summaries and update character pages on Saturday. If there's any time at all that you are available and able to update any of the pages that need to be updated in advance so I can just check to see if everything's right, that would be super duper über amazing!! But you don't have to do it unless you have the time :) thanks in advance! "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 04:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I really hope this message isn't a bother... it was just something that I really noticed :) : I can do the character summaries :) I've seen what you contributed today and I really do thank you! : As for the music part, I'm not so keen with organizing music and I'm not sure how to make things collapsible. Where do you usually find the music that's played on 'Ringer'? I'll try to add a section, if I can, but I can't guarantee that it'll be collapsible. : For the "which character appeared in which episodes", I feel like we shouldn't make a "Appeared in Episodes: 1 2 3 4 etc..." on the character template. Instead, we should just put a list of characters that starred in the episode in each episode page. It may be more easier on the character template... imagine how big that would be in a few seasons! XD Also, in the episodes' pages, I think we should just list the characters' names, but we'll link it to their pages and the actors will be on there anyway :) Like: : APPEARANCES : --------------------------------------------------- : Recurring Characters (for lack of better phrase): : -Bridget Kelly : -Siobhan Martin : -Andrew Martin : Guest Starring Characters (I need help with naming this section... but they're just guest stars, people who are appeared but they're not as important as the main ones :P): : -Mr. Carpenter : -Olivia Charles : That's what I was thinking episode pages should have... but that's just my thought. What do you think? : "It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 02:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Ayee!! What a genius! I'll start working on the episode pages and add characters on their pages and I'll try to finish them by this weekend since these are one of my lucky weekends without a zillion work ;) As for the music, since I'll be working on episodes, I'll try to work on them if I can finish the episodes before the weekend is over :) and thanks for the music link! That'll help A LOT! :: "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 21:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you! I hope that everything is more organized now with the character pages, and the episode pages... oh and I changed the character template, taking out the 'Episode Count' (because I know we won't be able to constantly keep track of that) and 'Appearances'. I hope it looks nice though :) ::: P.S. Sorry I forgot to sign in >_< ::: "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 02:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hello hey i just wanna ask who are the adminstrators on this wiki....But thank you ! Elizade Hello.. ello.. llo.. lo. o.. Hear that echo? I miss you, my friend :( "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 22:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC)